


Please come back...

by vonobsession



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Mikleo/Sorey, Sad, Sad Mikleo, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonobsession/pseuds/vonobsession
Summary: Mikleo still had nightmares of the night that Sorey had ended his own life. If only he had been quicker, if only he had stopped him.





	Please come back...

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE.

It had been about a year since Sorey had thrown his life away and Mikleo was still feeling the pain now. The pain of seeing his childhood friend, his best friend... his lover, fall down into the depths. Mikleo still had nightmares about it and sometimes he thought that maybe if he had just been a bit quicker to get to Sorey then maybe this could have been prevented.

——-

Sorey stood at the top of the ruins in his hometown, the highest peak he could find. The sun was setting and it was nearly time - he would quell the world from malevolence and make it a better place... but it would be a place without him.

It was peaceful where he was standing, everything was quiet and in that moment, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the world. There was a slight breeze which calmed him, he knew it was a big choice and he wanted to make sure he was certain before going ahead with it. Sorey closed his eyes and went over his decision once more, he knew he’d be leaving behind everything he had, his closest friends, the world, Mikleo... Oh how he knew Mikleo would hate him after what he was going to do. He was going to be leaving Mikleo alone. That thought alone was enough to make him not want to go through with this but he knew he had to. The world needed him to.

Sorrey felt a presence approaching behind him and turned to look, there stood the one boy he didn’t want to see at this time. Mikleo. The pair made eye contact and there was a silence that fell between them.

Mikleo took one step forward, edging closer to the brunette haired boy, “Sorey, you don’t have to do this. We can find another way to quell the malevolence.” He knew what Sorey had planned and it pained him to imagine it.

“You don’t get it, do you? I am the only way to quell it. My life is the only way to solve the issue.” Sorey protested back, taking a step back - he couldn’t let Mikleo get close to him. He couldn’t risk being stopped half way through what he was going to do. Not after getting this far.

“We’ll find a way! You don’t need to throw away your life for this world! The world can wait for us-“ Mikleo tried, he tried so hard to come up with something to stop Sorey going ahead with his plan. He didn’t know exactly what Sorey was going to do but he knew it meant ending his own life.

“-The world won’t wait, Mikleo. It can’t wait. It needs me to do this or more innocent people will get hurt and die!” Sorey protested back, showing no signs of backing down. He was getting closer to the edge of the ruins now, the drop was so steep that he couldn’t see the bottom. He really didn’t want Mikleo to see this but he wasn’t going to change his mind now, not after coming this far.

Mikleo frowned, “Who cares about others? Why can’t you be selfish for once and live! Live for yourself! Live for me!” He was getting desperate, he saw Sorey getting closer to the edge and tried to come up with a plan but it was no use. He couldn’t think straight at the moment. Sorey was too far away for him to grab him or use any magic artes. Whenever he took a step forward, Sorey would take one closer to the edge - he didn’t know what to do.

The brunette haired boy smiled warmly at Mikleo, “I’m sorry Mikleo, I really am. Please just leave, I don’t want you to see this.” He gritted his teeth through his smile, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. He didn’t want to end his own life, of course he didn’t. But to cure the malevolence of the world, the Shepherd had to end his own life. No Shepherd before him had done it — they all passed the responsibility to someone else - just hoping that there would be someone selfless enough to do it. And now it was down to Sorey, to take the responsibility on himself or let the malevolence continue and see others suffer as he lives on.

Mikleo’s legs started moving closer, one step, two steps and he started running towards Sorey as fast as he could, “Please stop. Please don’t do this!” He yelled as he tried his best to hold back the tears, running over to the male who meant the world to him. He couldn’t let Sorey just end his own life, he needed him.

Sorey shook his head and took another step back, off the edge. It all faded into slow motion for him from here - he fell backwards off the cliff and could see Mikleo running over to try and get him. He could see the desperation and pain in his face and wanted nothing more than to see him smile. But it was too late. He had made his choice.

“I love you, Mikleo.” He whispered, as he continued to fall, looking up at the smaller male who was now on the edge of the cliff, holding out his hand desperately trying to reach him.

“SOREY!” Mikleo yelled, the tears streaming down his face. His arm reaching as far as it could over the edge in a futile attempt to reach the falling boy. He continued to reach down until he couldn’t see Sorey anymore and that’s when he knew...

It was over.

Sorey was gone.

Mikleo was left alone.

———-

Mikleo abruptly woke up in a sweat, panting from the flashback he just had. He quickly turned to look at the other side of his bed, wishing that the horrendous event last year had never happened and that Sorey would be peacefully sleeping next to him. With drool coming out of his mouth and his hair all messy from where he would toss and turn during his sleep.

But he wasn’t there and he never would be.

He clutched his pillow and buried his face into it - trying to muffle his sobs. The pain never got any better - especially not at night when he was left alone with his mind. His mind which played the flashbacks so often to him and tortured him with memories. He just wanted to see Sorey again, to be able to hold him, to talk to him, to tell him he loved him. But it wasn’t going to happen. He missed his childhood friend, his best friend, his lover.

“Please come back... I need you.” Mikleo whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry - I know these two deserve happiness and have been through enough but I just had this small idea and couldn’t help but write this super small angst fic.


End file.
